Percy
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = unnamed mother Mania (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California; formerly Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue (Percy) | Eyes2 = ; Green (Barton) | Hair = Black (Percy) | Hair2 = ; Brown (Barton) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurers, realtors, vigilanties | Education = | Origin = The original Brothers Grimm were two life-sized mannequins garbed in death-headed costumes who were animated by magic. | PlaceOfBirth = Fresno, California | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Carmine Infantino | First = Iron Man Vol 1 187 | HistoryText = Origin Percy and Barton Grimes were "adult" film theatre owners living in Los Angeles. They acquired a run-down theater where the original Brothers Grimm had confronted Spider-Woman. Discovering the full-sized mannequins of the Brothers Grimm, Percy and Barton Grimes felt compelled to try on the Brother Grimm costumes. In doing so, they discovered they possessed the same powers of prestidigitation as the original Brothers Grimm mannequins. They used these powers to take revenge on a business rival, and were opposed by Iron Man II. Percy and Barton Grimes were taken into police custody for their crimes. Night Shift The Brothers Grimm later became professional criminals, and joined the Night Shift, and teamed up with Captain America against the Power Broker and his augmented mutates. With the rest of the Night Shift, the Brothers tested Moon Knight to take over as their leader. Alongside the Night Shift, they next battled the West Coast Avengers. The Brothers Grimm then attacked Hawkeye in order to collect the reward being paid by Crossfire to the first person who delivered to him Hawkeye's arm. Spider-Man During the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy the Brothers Grimm were freed from prison by the Wizard. They battled a cosmic-powered Spider-Man and were defeated. Alongside Graviton, Titania, Trapster, and Goliath IV, the Brothers were hired by the Chameleon to kill Spider-Man. They were then tricked into attacking the Kingpin and defeated by Spider-Man. Hood's Gang The Brothers Grimm were later hired by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. They were later captured by Nighthawk and Gargoyle and sent back to jail. The Brothers Grimm appeared as part of the Hood's alliance with superpowered heroes; the grouping was intent on defeating the Skrull invasion force of New York City. They were later part of the Hood's criminal gang that was sent by Norman Osborn to attack the New Avengers. The Brothers Grimm were among the new recruits for Camp H.A.M.M.E.R.. Tigra beat Percy severely, and left a note for his brother reading, "You're next." The Brothers Grimm were involved in a battle of Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., until the Hood ordered his men, including the Brothers Grimm, to teleport to aid Osborn in the Siege of Asgard. After the battle was over, the Brothers Grimm were arrested along with other members of the Hood's gang. Return to Hood's Gang The Brothers Grimm attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and become the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. They later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated before joining Hood's Gang once more in ransacking Castle Doom in search for Doom's fortune. | Powers = The Brothers Grimm possess the magical ability to conjure, seemingly from somewhere in their costumes, a variety of novelty items with special offensive capabilities. The objects appear as if by sleight of hand, and seem to be limited to a size that can be held with one hand. Apparently, the Brothers can conjure whatever novelty item they can imagine. The limit to the number of items they can conjure in rapid succession is not yet known. Among the items they have produced are long strands of nearly unbreakable golden thread, corrosive-filled eggs, pies filled with blackbirds, paralytic "stardust," and amazingly fast-growing bean seeds. | Abilities = | Strength = Each of the Brothers Grimm possesses the normal human strength of men of their age, height, and build, who engage in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Brothers Grimm employ floating five pointed "stars" to perch upon, along with a small bank of clouds, which is somehow solid enough to stand on. Where these vehicles come from is unknown. | Weapons = An arsenal of 'weirdly varied' weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * In the real world, the Grimm Brothers were two famous compilers of folk tales. * Captain America considers them a serious threat and has stated they should not be underestimated as their 'weirdly varied arsenal' has been known to give them an edge as far as the element of surprise goes. | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Summoning Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed